


Fire alarm

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire alarm goes off and Sasuke jumps, heart pounding and eyes frantically scanning for the source of the noise. The flashing light in the corner of the room catches his attention and shoulders sage at the realization. It isn’t till he is out of bed tugging a bathrobe on that Sasuke smells the smoke. It’s the first time the alarm has gone off and he’s smelt smoke. It’s normally a false alarm, the college students occupying the apartments being idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire alarm

The fire alarm goes off and Sasuke jumps, heart pounding and eyes frantically scanning for the source of the noise. The flashing light in the corner of the room catches his attention and shoulders sage at the realization. It isn’t till he is out of bed tugging a bathrobe on that Sasuke smells the smoke. It’s the first time the alarm has gone off and he’s smelt smoke. It’s normally a false alarm, the college students occupying the apartments being idiots.

The realization an actual fire could be in the building has Sasuke moving faster, pulling on a pair of shoes and tugging a jacket over his bathrobe.

The stairwell is crowded with chatting people all wondering where the fire was. The smell of smoke is more prominent there and it seems to cause a panic to spread through the crowd. They’re practically running to the door and Sasuke tries to avoid being shoved as best he can.

Once outside, they are directed to go across the street and wait for news.

There’s constant chatter as the people look at the building in worry, probably hoping the fire isn’t bad or hasn’t spread to their room yet. Sasuke is just hoping that his laptop doesn’t get damaged. It has all his work on it and he can’t afford to lose it all.

“Sasuke!”

Dark eyes shift to find the blond waving at him. The idiot is only in his pajama pants and a pair of frog slippers. The other looks ridiculous in those slippers. He swears he’s told Naruto countless times before to just get rid of the old things.

The look has Sasuke rolling his eyes, a scoff leaving his lips. “You idiot,” he scolds, arms crossed over his chest. “Why the hell wouldn’t you grab a jacket on your way out?” It’s nearly winter and the night air had a bit to it that has Sasuke shivering in all his layers.

“I sorta panicked and ran out of the room after I called 911,” Naruto explains. That just leaves more questions. Like why the hell is Naruto calling 911? It was obvious the fire department had gotten the call before the alarms went off, but why would Naruto be the one calling.

“What the hell did you do?”

Naruto shifts nervously, frog slippers looking stupid as arms cross over his chest. Sasuke can see the goose bumps covering his arm and he tugs his jacket off for Naruto. Now that he looks closer, the other looks tired and a bit defeated.

“I accidentally fell asleep while I was making myself some ramen. I was trying to get that damn report done for my history class and with all the studying for finals I haven’t gotten much sleep lately,” Naruto explains, blue eyes widening in shock when Sasuke goes to hand him the jacket. “Are you sure?”

Sasuke nods, shiver running down his spine. The cold is already seeping through his bathrobe, but Naruto looks like he needs the jacket more than Sasuke at the moment. “I wouldn’t have to give it to you if you weren’t such an idiot.”

Naruto chuckles at that, tugging the jacket on –it’s a bit snug – and nearly curling himself into the material. Apparently he was colder than Sasuke first thought. And he looked miserable. “I didn’t even remember to grab my laptop. It’s probably fried by now, which means what I had of my paper is gone.”

The statement has Naruto’s shoulders sagging, a defeated look tugging down the corner of his lips. Sasuke knew Naruto has been struggling with his classes, but he hadn’t realized how much he was struggling.

The two of them are interrupted before Sasuke can say anything and Naruto is pulled away by one of the firefighters that had gone into the building as Sasuke was exiting. It doesn’t look like a good conversation from what Sasuke can see and the thought has a frown pulling down his lips.

When Naruto returns, he looks just about ready to collapse. Sasuke ends up slipping an arm around his waist and Naruto burrows his face into Sasuke’s neck.

“They said I can’t go back to my room for a few days. My laptop suffered some damage because the fire spread to the TV room, but I should be able to save the hard drive. The only problem is that I hadn’t saved my paper yet which means it’s gone.”

Fingers move to brush through blond hair and Sasuke’s grip around Naruto’s waist tightens. He notices that the fire department is letting people go back inside and he starts to walk the blond to the door so they can get out of this cold weather.

“I’m sure the professor will understand,” Sasuke explains. The only probably was that the paper was due tomorrow morning which meant Naruto would end up going to his last class empty handed.

“I was almost fucking done with the paper,” Naruto whines as Sasuke starts them up the stairs. He plans on bringing the other up to his apartment to crash for the night since Naruto’s apartment was off limits. “And all my research is gone too.”

There’s a sign that escapes Sasuke’s lips as he slips his key –thankfully he remembered it- into his lock and the door clicks open. “I’ll help you, but for now you should probably get some sleep. You look about ready to fall over,” Sasuke explains, walking Naruto to the couch. The blond doesn’t let go though and Sasuke end up next to him, a blond head buried in his chest.

“Can I stay with you until my apartment is livable again?”

Sasuke had planned to let Naruto stay with him the moment the news came so he has no problem telling Naruto he could stay. “Under no circumstance are you sleeping in my bed.”

“Wait, but I’ve slept in it before,” Naruto argues, pulling his face away from Sasuke only enough to allow him to look into Sasuke’s eyes. There’s a pout on his lips and Sasuke already finds himself wavering.

“Not during finals, idiot.” Naruto keeps pouting, but doesn’t push it. Sasuke takes the opportunity to pull away from the other so he can grab some blankets. “Oh, and don’t you dare leave those stupid slippers around my apartment. I don’t want to see them.”

That has a laugh leaving Naruto’s lips, shoulders relaxing as he slouches back on the couch. Sasuke hands him a few blankets and is about to disappear into his room when fingers wrap around his wrist. “Thanks, S’uke,” he mumbles before lips meet his.

Somehow they both end up sleeping on the couch that night.


End file.
